New Light
by AwesomeForestWolf
Summary: A boy get's brought into a place he never thought he'd be. A boy get's betrayed by the only person he thought he could trust.


**Prologue**

There was now a creature before me… Crouched on the ground, seemingly still in pain from the shifting. He was lanky and thin, almost to a point where he looked sickly. Quickly I removed my jacket an threw it over the naked things creature looked up at me. He looked so young, innocent, hurt, broken. His now amber, and blue eyes, staring up at me. Begging. Dull. The tri-colored hair that had once covered his head was now laying on the ground at the creatures paws.I offered my hand to the creature. Would he recognize me? Would he look into my eyes and see his father? Or a stranger?

The boy stared for a long time, collecting his thoughts I assumed. I watched his hesitation as he lifted a paw into my hand. Watched him gather his strength to pull himself up to all fours. I saw his mouth move, trying to speak a language he no longer could speak.I looped one of my arms under his chest, pulling him up into my arms so that his head was on my shoulder. "Hang onto my jacket." I told him, and he obeyed.

**Day 1 **

**New Home**

Dad was finally taking me to work with him! I couldn't wait to see the lab where my dad was working to find cures to some of the worlds biggest diseases. I barely held my excitement in as I watched the trees outside the car slowly fade to wide, outstretched grasslands. I even caught a glimpse of a few deer.

I hadn't realized I had drifted asleep until I felt my dad lightly shake my shoulder. "Koriyo, we're here." He said.

I rubbed the sleep quickly from my eyes and shot out of the car, only to stop in my tracks. Dust blowing around us as I stared up at the huge building in front of me. I strained to read the sign on the front door. "An… Annie…. Animal…."

My dad interrupted me before I could finish. "Animal testing sigh three hundred and three." He patted my head before I followed him into the building.

We were greeted by many men, all of them wearing white lab coats like they were doctors. I giggled and pulled on my dad's sleeve. "Will I get a coat?" I asked eagerly.

"Sure, sure." My dad patted my head once more.

My dad led me through a room filled with white mice. And I mean filled. The high walls covered in glass cages, stuffed full of the things. I asked if I could hold one and he said no. Soon we came to a room that had other children in it my age. Between the ages of 6 and 13. One boy came up to me and immediately introduced himself.

"Hi" the boy smiled big, his white teeth crooked in the front. "My name's Sebastian, what's yours?"

I jumped at his hand that was suddenly in my face, the bottom of his palm looked soft, a lighter skin tone than the rest of him. Sheepishly I took his hand and gave it a small shake. "Koriyo." I told him.

"Nice to meet you Koriyo, I'll show you around." Sebastian, still gripping my hand, pulled me into the next room, a place filled with three high bunk beds. Our next visit was the bathroom, five stalls and one sink across from each one. It looked like a girl's bathroom. Lastly he showed me the dinning room, six long tables in three rows.

I was fascinated by it all, turning to question my dad but when I turned around, he was gone.

I suddenly felt utterly alone in this huge place. I looked back to Sebastian since he was the only one currently in the room with me. But before I could ask him where my dad had gone, a bell went off, it sounded like a fire alarm.

That instantly caught my attention, and Sebastian's too. He pulled me back to the room with all the other kids.

A man in a white coat was walking around, giving every kid a number and writing it down on a clipboard. I got number 105, Sebastian got 107.

Later I found out that the beds were numbered as well. I found mine, a bottom bunk. Sebastian's was the one on the top, and a girl crawled into the bed between ours. The one labeled 106.

The man told us it was bedtime. The lights turned off, and he was gone.

**Day 2**

**105**

I jerked awake to the sound of a fire alarm. I sat up right then instantly fell back onto my pillow. Holding my head tight. It took a moment for my vision to focus, staring at the bunk above me.

"Get up!" My hand was being pulled on. It was Sebastian.

Groggily I pulled myself out of bed, rubbing my sore head while Sebastian pulled me to the dining room, talking rather loudly.

"The men in the white coats told me that we're getting tattoo's today!" Sebastian continued with excitement.

I was confused, where was dad? Who were all these kids? Why am I here? I sat beside Sebastian, across the table sat the girls. I noticed that all the boy's had odd numbers and all the girl's had even numbers. I wondered who number one and two were.

After breakfast we were all lined up to go and receive our tattoo's. I tried to count how many of us their were, I counted to 27 before I lost track.

I was nudged into the room by one of the men in white coats. The door shut tight behind me. I started shaking. I had no idea how much getting a tattoo would hurt. I was put on a chair and they strapped my left hand down so I couldn't move it.

The last thing I remember was the sight of the needle.

When I woke up, I was all alone. The walls were whiter than snow, the ground was cold as ice. I shivered and rubbed my arms. "…Dad?" I called out into the nothingness.

I sniffled, rubbed my nose. Then noticed the ink on my left arm. 105. That would stay there forever, I knew tattoo's never faded.

A sudden noise brought me back to my senses. Staring up as a door opened out of the wall. Three white coats walked in. Two of them held me down before I could scream.

I stared up at the white coat in front of me. Goggles hiding his eyes. His face cleanly shaven. "Look away." He told me and I did.

I kept my head turned as he picked up my right wrist. Pressed my eyes closed as I felt a prick. The needle sliding right into a vein on my wrist.

I didn't black out this time, and the two white coats let me go. I clamped my hand onto my bleeding wrist. "…What was that for?" I asked.

The man who had poked me removed his goggles. His eyes a crystal blue. "It's medicine my dear boy. To make you stronger."

"why do I need to be stronger?" I stared up at him.

"For science my dear boy. You are experiment number 105. You will have three mane thigns tested on you. Strength. Eye color. And form." The man smiled, but it held no emotion.

"What do you mean?" I frowned a bit. "Where's my dad? Or Sebastian?"

The man simply shrugged. "Get comfortable kid, you aren't leaving for a long, long time." He turned then and left with the other two white coats.

I fell to the ground, a noise escaping my lips before I rubbed at the tears that started falling from my eyes.

**Day 7**

**Strong**

I was curled up in the white blankets I was given. I woke up, I didn't know what had woken me. Sitting and stretching my arms as I yawned.

I blinked when I noticed four white coats entering the room with assorted objects. One man wore no coat. The man in no coat walked over to me and held out his hand. He had the friendliest face I had seen in a while.

As I took his hand and got to my feet he greeted me. "Hi, I'm Dr. Wash. What may your name be laddie?"

He had a high voice, friendly, Irish accent. "…Koriyo." I told him, the friendly smile on his face was almost frightening, but also reassuring.

"Nice to meet you Koriyo. Today we are just going to run you through some simple exercises." He held my hand gently as he lead me over to a car with weights on it.

He made me lift all sorts of objects. Like weights, cinder blocks, and a pole. All of it was simple to pick up like it was made of feathers. I watched as it took two of the men to put the pipe back on the cart.

"How much did I lift?" I asked curiously, trying to peek at Dr. Wash's clipboard.

"70 Kilograms." Dr. Wash told me, patting my head softly.

"really?" I smiled big "I didn't know I was so strong!" I giggled and chuckles, bouncing a bit.

"Alright laddie." Dr. Wash smiled fondly at me. "I have other's to check on now. Take care."

I was alone again once Dr. Wash had left. Along with the other white coats and heavy objects.

Alone. Me, myself, and I.

I wondered what time it was… what day it was. Where Sebastian was. Where my dad was. I was starting to wonder if I'd ever see them again.

**Day 9**

**Eyes**

I woke to a bright light in my eyes. I tried to move my hand over my eyes to protect them, but I couldn't. My hands were tied down, along with my ankles.

The light dimmed as a man, a white coat, leaned over me. Cold leather strapped around my forehead, stopping me from beign able to move my head.

"S-stop!" I cried, tears stung my eyes.

What's going on?

What are they doing to me?

Am I dreaming?

I saw the needle and sintantly stopped moving.

"Stay still." They held my right eye open. Stabbing the needle right into my eye.

The world dimmed.

I feared moving. They removed the needle. Then continued to stab my other eye in the same manor.

The world went black.

**Day 11**

**11 Day's**

I hadn't left my blankets.

My world was dark.

I didn't eat.

Barely slept.

Why did my dad leave me in such a horrible place? What did I do to deserve this?

The door opened and I pulled the blankets over my head. Hiding. I didn't know how it could get worse."Yo, you alive?" such a familiar voice, I was softly kicked in the side. "…Yes" I answered, trying to remember who's voice that was.

"Come on then sleepy pants. It's been 11 day's since the first tiem we met. Time to go back and join the crowd." He chuckled.

Sebastian.

It was Sebastian.

"Se…bastian?" I slowly pulled the blanket down, staring with unseeing eyes.

"In the flesh." Sebastian laughed and pulled me to my feet. "come on or food's gonna get cold!"

I let him pull me away, I felt week, and he was to fast. I stumbled, barely caught myself before I fell.

"Hey, are you okay? You look skinny" Sebastian made me sit down. I could sense he was looking at my eyes. "Were your pupils always amber?" He asked me after a long silence.

"No." I told him. Shivering a bit. "they blinded me, I can't see."

"Oh." Sebastian fell silent for a while before he pulled me to a room full of tempting smells. It smelled like dinner. Turkey, chicken, mac'n'cheese. All my favorites. A buffet my the smell of it.

At some point Sebastian had left me alone at the table. I would idly sniff everything before I stuck it in my mouth. I started noticing things. On the edge of my vision. Kind of like a static. But every time I looked directly at it, it would vanish.

"Mr?"

That was a girl's voice, was she talking to me?

"Mr." with that there was a poke on my wrist.

So she was talking to me. "Yeah?" I asked, looking towards her. I sore I could see the outline of her mouth move as she spoke.

"that's a napkin, not food." There was a slight giggle to her voice.

"What?" I blinked then realized I was trying to eat a napkin that smelled of turkey.

**Day 12**

**New Teeth**

It was nice being able to sleep with other's again. Though I could not see them, I loved their company. The girl that I had learned to be 106 had slept in my bed with me, afraid of nightmares. She was nice.

After breakfast we were all separated again. Returning to our empty white rooms that I assumed everyone had. Never to see each other for what Sebastian told me another 11 day's. Why 11 day's? I didn't know.

The white coats had to take me to my room. At least I thought it was my room.

They strapped me down to a table, I was afraid they were going to do something worse to my eyes.

But no, they forced my mouth open and started doing things to my teeth. They didn't pull any, but they did give me a countless number of shots. I figured one for each tooth.

My mouth ached, I wondered why they had done that, so painfully. I didn't eat for two more days.

**Day 15**

**Wishes**

My teeth had grown sharper every day.

My tongue was always bleeding. My room smelld of blood.

This was pure torture.

I wish I could see.

I wish my tongue didn't hurt.

I wish I knew what day it was.

I wish I had my dad.

**Day 23**

**Routine**

Another 11 day's had gone past. Their were fewer kid's then there were when I came here.

106 hadn't been there. Sebastian had, but he had changed. He was quiet, not as energetic. His hand's weren't as soft.

Now. I waited in my room. Cleaned of blood I had spit out over the past day's.

I didn't know what I was waiting for anymore.

My dad wasn't coming.

Things would get worse.

Every 11 day's I saw Sebastian.

**Day 66**

**Alone**

The white coats took me to the main room.

I ate breakfast with the help of one of them.

I slept on my bunk all alone.

Sebastian was gone.

I was alone in this place.

But I couldn't cry.

I wouldn't let myself.

**Day 74**

**Birthday**

How many months had gone by?

How many seasons had I missed?

Was it Monday? Or a Saturday?

The room never changed. I no longer left my room every 11 day's. My vision had improved. Strangely though. I could see movement, sound. I could click my sore tongue against the back of my sharp teeth, and see my hand for a moment.

The door opened and I focused myself on it. The man that hd come in had stopped moving. I couldn't see him.

"#105. Koriyo." The man's voice… It stung my heart and I actually felt tears come to my eyes.

"…Dad." I held my arms out and he picked me up. A familiar voice. A familiar touch. A familiar smell. "Daddy… I missed you, I missed you so much!"

We stayed like that for a long time. I had almost completely calmed down when I felt the all to familiar sharp pinch in my shoulder. A needle.

My dad set me down.

And I moved away.

The next few moments of my life had to be the longest. The most painful thing that could ever happen to me.

I crumbled onto the ground, my muscles tensed, relaxed, tensed again until it felt like they were bring ripped off of me.

I heard the sound of my bones breaking, popping, changing shape and position.

When it was finally… finally finished. I was exhausted. I felt the need to throw up again, but I had nothing left inside of me.

I shivered. I was cold. Where had my clothes gone? I was in a new form. I stared at my claws. Stared at the white coat that had been laid over my pale pink back.

My dad said two,

cold,

almost meaningless words.

"Happy Birthday."

**Day 85**

**Practice**

This new form was amazing, and horrible. I could no longer talk. I couldn't stand on two leg's, and my clothes no longer fit me.

On the bright side, I was able to see much more clearly, the chirping sounds I could make let me know how far away objects were. My ears were able to pick up so much more noise. I could smell so much more things, and I didn't have to eat nearly as much.

I also got to see my dad every day.

Every day I was taken to a room, and I was worked. They made me do all kinds of things. Sometimes the tasks were easy, other times it seemed like they were trying to kill me.

Today as I was led to the training room, I smelled a strange scent, at first I thought it was just me, but no, it had to be something else.

When I stopped to try and get a better wiff they shoved me forward.

I shook my head and allowed them to take me to the training room.

They picked me up with a small lift of sorts. Setting me down into a large glass box, to high for me to jump out of. My chirping sounds echoed against the glass wall and I shook my head to clear it of the noises.

Water started to pool around my furry paws. I made a scared noise. I don't know how to swim! Their going to drown me!

I paced in a circle.

The water reached my belly fur.

Help!

The water came over my back.

They weren't going to help me.

"don't worry Koriyo! Just swim as long as you can and then we will pull you out!" I could hear my dad shouting. I saw his outline on the other side of the foggy glass.

Oh how I wanted to tell him how scared I was!

I put my front paws up on the wall to keep my head out of the water.

The water reached my cheeks. My muzzle. I took in a deep breath and fell back into the water.

Time seemed to slow.

I stayed under until I thought my lungs would burst.

Struggling to the surface, my long fur soaked only weighing me down. My paws like dead weight, not meant for swimming.

Cold hit my back. I fell onto the cold floor of the training room.

Coughing up water.

Trying to breath.

I flexed my claws against the ground.

Something touched my shoulder. They were going to give me another shot!

Fear shot through me. I was on my feet in a second and lashed my claws at the white coat knelt beside me.

The scent of blood.

He wasn't moving.

I didn't mean to kill him!

Ropes went around my muzzle. I couldn't open it. I was shoved to the ground. A needle jabbed into my left shoulder.

**Day 92**

**Sebastian**

I had been locked in my room.

I got no food.

No water.

I saw no one.

I could hear distant calls, scratches, other kids… No… Creatures. Like me.

The door opened. I didn't move. I was starving.

"Koriyo. The man you attacked. He's going to be alright." I wasn't surprised to hear my father's voice. I was glad I hadn't killed him… But part of me wished I had.

"Dr. Wash will make a full recovery."

I had attacked… Dr. Wash? The man with the friendly smile. The Irish accent. Who was so kind to me…

"I brought you some food." I turned my head to watch the outline of a cage being pushed into the room. The creature inside was not happy.

"This is a rabbit we improved. He is built to be fast. He has sharp teeth, and quick thinking. Not only is he your food. He is your next test."

My dad left the room.

The cage opened.

I watched the outline of the long eared creature, slowly walk.. or hop, out of the cage.

My dad wanted me to kill another creature.

My dad wanted me to eat this creature.

I could at least try.

When I was finally out of my thoughts the rabbit was gone. I let out a few chirps. He was sitting right beside me! Right next to my left arm!

I stood and lashed my claws down at him.

He really was fast! But I was just as fast. I gave chase. I had more stamina than him. But he had the advantage of sight.

I had the advantage of my surroundings.

I threw a blanket on top of him.

Held him down.

The sudden darkness confused him long enough for me to deliver the final bite.

I removed the blanket.

Sniffed him.

He was still twitching… Blood pouring out of the small things body.

His smell was familiar.. Not all animal.

I licked his arm…

I tasted ink.

I licked it again… It was on the creatures left arm…

I could feel small indents on it's arm…

Imprinted on his left arm.

On his left arm.

107.

I had killed Sebastian.

**Day 95**

**Food.**

I couldn't eat anything.

The sight of food made me sick.

I wanted to throw up. But there was nothing in me.

The white coats were in my room now.

My dad was not with them.

I hadn't seen him since he…

The white coats tied me down even though I couldn't bring myself to move. One of them opened my moth, another shoved a tube down my throat.

They were force feeding me.

They wanted to keep me alive.

My dad didn't.

My dad wanted my best friend and me dead.

**Day 100**

**Company**

They told me they were taking me to a new room.

I walked with them. They had put cloth on my feet, like shoes, to keep me from using my claws. My mouth was duct-taped shut. They even had a cloth over my eyes so that I couldn't see a thing.

When I reached the room, they first removed the duct-tape. Pulling some of my fur off with it.

They left after that.

I took my time, taking the fabric type material off my paws.

My ears perked up when the cloth was suddenly removed from my eyes. I made a small chirp.

Someone answered me with another chirp.

Another creature sat beside me… A little smaller than I.

I sniffed at her.

She sniffed me back.

I leaned close, licked her cheek where I knew the girls had been tattooed.

106.

**Day 377**

**3:50 AM**

Day's ran together.

The white coats kept us under close watch.

Me and 106.

I was so glad to have a friend again.

So glad she was still alive.

She gave me the strength I needed.

We were making our own language. Different chirps meaning different things.

Food became a high pitched chirp. White coats a low, almost growly chirp.

The windows on the high wall, where the white coats watched us, was a short double chirp.

We were busy playing, like we always did when we weren't pulled out for practice.

The door opened and the fight ended with 106 pinning me to the floor.

A low growl type chirp came from her as they approached.

The men were armed.

Something was wrong.

They overwhelmed us. I bit and scratched, but they separated us.

Alarms went off. I heard the white coats screaming. "Get her! Close the door!"

Gunshots.

**Day 377**

**4:00 AM**

Gun shots.

Then silence.

There was screaming.

The scent of blood.

I had no idea if I'd ever see 106 again.

I don't know what happened.

Why did they barge in here with guns?

Why did they want to kill us?

What did we do wrong?

I was pinned in the corner of the room. Three white coats were aiming guns at me. I was to afraid to move.

I wanted to help her.

I needed to save her.

My dad stepped into the room.

"There's a fire. We need to relocate you. We can not let you die 105." My father's voice held no emotion… he didn't even say my name.

I growled at him.

I hated him.

"Now come in peace, or we will be forced to get rid of you." My dad… no, that man. Held his hand out to me.

I didn't trust him.

I went with him.

I played his game.

I smelled blood.

106.

She was laying in the hallway, white coats examining her.

I chirped three times. Calling out to her.

She didn't move.

I snapped.

Gun shots filled the air.

I threw the white coats off of her. I claws. I bit. I killed.

Sharp pain in my left ear. I had been shot in the leg, on my ear.

My dad held the gun.

I lunged at him.

**Day 377**

**4:30 AM**

I ripped and tore.

Blood splattered on my face and claws.

Warm.

"Koriyo!"My dad cried desperately under my claws. He said more, but I wasn't listening anymore.

I bit down on his neck.

I killed him for Sebastian.

I tore out his throat for 106.

I ran for the freedom they had already reached.

**Day 377**

**5:00 AM**

I ran through the flames.

One of the labs exploded.

Smoke and death filled my mouth and nose.

Glass shattered around me. Tore at my skin.

New light blinded my eyes.

Grass and dirt flew behind me as I ran.

I headed into the light.

The sun.

Real light.

I didn't think.

The white coats were shooting at me.

I was running as fast as their cars could carry them.

I could see the distant trees.

I was almost free.

My feet hit the shade.

**Day 377**

**6:00 AM**

I fell.

Sebastian…

I rolled.

106…

The trees were right in front of me.

I didn't reach them.


End file.
